After the War - A Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction
by Floor600Please
Summary: Leo came back. Percy and Annabeth are alive. Piper and Jason have finally settled. Hazel and Frank are happy together. But why does it feel like something is wrong? Join these loveable, sometimes idiotic, mostly sarcastic heroes in their next adventures that seem to be coming from all around the corner. Mature content and strong language are involved. ***Characters are not mine***
1. Chapter 1: Leo

**Chapter One -** **Leo**

 **Leo was not excited for his welcome back.** His first choice of entry was to burst out in flames and yell out, "Hey, ladies! Mr. McShizzle Man is back!" but then again, he had Calypso with him, and everything would most likely fall apart, considering his luck.

Another thing he was scared about was Piper. My gods, she's going to kill me, he thought. Leo already wrote his will and accepted his death already, so there's no point in going back and staying in Ogygia while his best friends grieve for his loss.

Leo and Calypso had just arrived at Camp Half Blood when the goddess turned and started panicking.

"What if they don't like me? What if I do something wrong? What if I annoy them?" Leo chuckled.

"Oh, just hush, Sunshine," he shook his head. "Worst case scenario, you start hyperventilating, puke on their shoes, run away from the scene, and will forever be remembered as the goddess who puked on Prada."

"You are so not helping."

"That's what boyfriends are for," then kissed her. Both of their worries seemed to fade away, well, until someone yelled out, "PDA!"

Leo recognized that voice anywhere.

"Jason?"

"Oh, hey, asshole," Jason glared, then suffocated him in a huge hug.

"Ow, ow ow," Leo muttered. "Killing the Latino boy, here!"

Jason smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, just glad to see you."

"Yeah, I'd be glad to see me, too," he grinned, and dusted off non existing particles of dust.

"Oh, just shut up, will you? Now, come on, time to attend your funeral."

A/N

Hey guys, sooooo this is my very first story on this website, as you can tell. I was so flipping frustrated with it since it kept crashing on me, but I finally got it to work! This isn't the best story you'll see, I'd probably be playing a lot of Nico or something since I'm into dark humour, but I'll do my best to try and get into all the characters.

Now, I know everyone hates Author's Notes because you just want to get on with the story, blah blah blah...I just want to tell you something: I most likely won't be adding OCs. And I won't be shipping them with main characters, especially. I love OCs, but not when that happens, so yeah. Tell me if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, and I'll take it into consideration and all that fancy wordy stuff! Byeeee ^~^

~Floor600Please


	2. Chapter 2: Leo

**Leo**

 **"I hope you know you're screwed when you get there,"** Jason mumbled as the three walked towards the funeral for the one and only, Leo Valdez.

"One, that's incredibly reassuring. And two, do you not think I know that?" Leo huffed.

"Oh, stop it, boys!" Calypso chided, crossing her arms at the two.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

They made it just in time to hear Piper give her speech.

"Leo, my gods, he's so stupid...I would know since when I met him, we were both 13 and were covered in strange mixed liquids because of a ruined science experiment that caused you a terrible hangover-like feeling, but that's besides the point. I remember him making incredibly corny puns, and always reusing his stupid jokes. I remember when he cried into my shoulder, and I cried into his. At first sight, you'd think he'd be a Hermes kid or something. He...he was like a Latino elf..." She tried finishing her speech, until she met her eyes with the same warm brown ones she always looked into.

"Speak of the devil, he's going to die again tonight," she growled before full out tackling him.

"WOAH, THERE!" Leo shrieked like a little girl. "Nice to see you too?"

She punched and slapped and smacked and hugged and kissed (sisterly, of course) and yelled into his face.

"I SWEAR TO THE GODS, IF YOU EVER PULL THAT ON ME, ON ANY OF US AGAIN, I'LL HAVE THAT TIC TAC YOU CALL A PENIS RIPPED OUT FROM YOUR BODY!" She growled.

"Yes ma'am," he squeaked, not fully aware of the others ready to either kill him with his own fire or with hugs and kisses. Jason cleared his throat, half wanting his best friend to be saved from the savage teens, half wanting his girlfriend to get off of him.

"Have you met Calypso?" His tone was an octave higher, still clearly stunned by the stunt Piper pulled. The Aphrodite girl raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend," Leo groaned. Piper's eyes went wide as saucers.

"How...how did _she,_ " Piper gestured to Calypso, "get _you?_ No offence, Repair Boy, really, but...damn, she's _way_ out of your league."

"That's reassuring, Pipes," Leo rolled his eyes. "Now, let me see my other best friends!"

"Oh, man, the girls literally beat the shit out of Leo," Percy snickered to Calypso. At first, they were a little tense, but they overcame it. "Well, except Hazel. I don't think she cared much about what happened to her hair."

"Well, I'm against animal abuse," Hazel shrugged, earning a few "ooooohhhh"s and uncontrolled laughter throughout the room.

"Hey!" A very miffed Leo whined.

"But, Caly, you should hear about what happened when Leo got locked out of the boy's dorms in Wilderness School," Piper laughed. "My gods, that was hilarious."

"Great welcome, guys, Pick on Leo Day!" Leo aid sarcastically, doing jazz hands for some sort of effect.

"Aww, come on," Frank chuckled. "You know we love you, somewhat."

(A/N)

Really quick chapter because it's 4:05 AM here but I really wanted to update! I will again probably today, in the afternoon or something :3 Adios llamas! (And yes, that's what I'm calling you guys from now on. Your argument is invalid.) Also, if you have any ideas, let me know by PMing me or telling the in the reviews section! I'm kinda in a writer's block rn so tell me what you want to see in the story! Byeeeee


End file.
